federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Personal traits
Individuals' personal traits, sorted by highest rating. A Aggression Hostile or violent behavior or attitudes toward another; readiness to attack or confront. #Tlaszh (8/10) #Tala Jones (7/10) #Jason Fredricks (6/10) Aptitude A natural ability to do something. #Jhael Onika (9/10) #Elisa Flores (9/10) #Lucas Wells (8/10) Arrogance Excessive pride or self-confidence. #Hassan the Undying (8/10) B Bloodlust Uncontrollable desire to kill or maim others. #Vana Aleksandrov (7/10) C Charm The power or quality of giving delight or arousing admiration. #Jorel Quinn (9/10) #Rhiana Valkyrie (8/10) #Lucas Wells (6/10) #Charlie Morgan (6/10) Confidence A feeling of self-assurance arising from one's appreciation of one's own abilities or qualities. #Tlaszh (9/10) Courage Strength in the face of pain or grief. #Dylyp Azeli (9/10) #Tala Jones (8/10) Cunning Skill in achieving one's ends by deceit. #Hassan the Undying (10/10) #Natanu Sei (9/10) #Obisek (9/10) #Vana Aleksandrov (9/10) E Emotion A natural instinctive state of mind deriving from one's circumstances, mood, or relationships with others. #Jason Fredricks (10/10) #Elisa Flores (9/10) H Honor High respect; esteem. #Jorel Quinn (9/10) #Obisek (8/10) #Kardok (7/10) #Vana Aleksandrov (2/10) Hospitality The friendly and generous reception and entertainment of guests, visitors, or strangers. #Two of Eight (5/10) Humor The quality of being amusing or comic, especially as expressed in literature or speech. #Lucas Wells (8/10) I Insight The capacity to gain an accurate and deep intuitive understanding of a person or thing. #Hassan the Undying (9/10) #Rhiana Valkyrie (9/10) Intelligence The ability to acquire and apply knowledge and skills. #Jhael Onika (11/10) #Jorel Quinn (10/10) #Hassan the Undying (10/10) #Kardok (10/10) #Dylyp Azeli (10/10) #Rhiana Valkyrie (10/10) #Tala Jones (9/10) #Lucas Wells (9/10) #Jason Fredricks (9/10) #Elisa Flores (9/10) Irritability The quality or state of being irritable. #Two of Eight (7/10) #Charlie Morgan (7/10) J Joviality The state of being cheerful and friendly. #Rhiana Valkyrie (11/10) #Natanu Sei (8/10) L Leadership The action of leading a group of people or an organization. #Dylyp Azeli (9/10) #Tala Jones (8/10) Logic Reasoning conducted or assessed according to strict principles of validity. #Dylyp Azeli (8/10) #Jhael Onika (7/10) Loyalty The quality of being loyal to someone or something. #Obisek (9/10) #Charlie Morgan (9/10) #Tlaszh (9/10) #Vana Aleksandrov (1/10) P Patience The capacity to accept or tolerate delay, trouble, or suffering without getting angry or upset. #Two of Eight (4/10) #Tlaszh (1/10) R Rashness The act of displaying or proceeding from a lack of careful consideration of the possible consequences of an action. #Jason Fredricks (9/10) #Rhiana Valkyrie (8/10) #Elisa Flores (7/10) S Sadism The tendency to derive pleasure, especially sexual gratification, from inflicting pain, suffering, or humiliation on others. #Vana Aleksandrov (9/10) Strength The quality or state of being strong, in particular. #Tlaszh (11/10) #Hassan the Undying (10/10) #Kardok (9/10) #Tala Jones (8/10) #Jason Fredricks (8/10) T Teamwork The combined action of a group of people, especially when effective and efficient. #Charlie Morgan (8/10) #Natanu Sei (7/10) Trust Firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something. #Two of Eight (2/10) #Obisek (2/10) W Wisdom The quality of having experience, knowledge, and good judgment; the quality of being wise. #Jorel Quinn (10/10) #Kardok (8/10) Wit Mental sharpness and inventiveness; keen intelligence. #Jhael Onika (9/10) #Jorel Quinn (9/10) #Kardok (9/10) #Dylyp Azeli (9/10) #Lucas Wells (9/10) #Natanu Sei (9/10) #Obisek (8/10) Category:Traits and skills